


Dead!

by tsumika



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, OCs - Freeform, idk how to tag this lol, self indulgent oc stuff is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: dahlia’s dead and akemi’s the only one who can see her, which totally isn’t jarring to her in the slightest and will obviously not cause any sort of shenanigans to occur





	Dead!

Death is something that doesn’t really make all too much sense if you think too hard about it. Why does it happen? What happens afterwards? Who knows. There was something about it that Dahlia did know though. She was dead. Dead as dust. Dead as a door nail. Dead.

Your first thought while hovering over your own corpse probably wouldn’t be a certain “yeah, I’m definitely dead!” It’d most likely be a “this is probably a dream, right?” sort of thing. But Dahlia was a hundred and ten percent certain this was real. She didn’t feel anything. Well, anything physically. It looked freezing, yet the bitter wind didn’t bite her skin, most likely because she didn’t have any. There was no feasible way she was alive anymore. Yet, just because she was aware she was most certainly dead did not mean she knew why or how. It looked like a stabbing of sorts, but she was no doctor, how the hell would she know? Something felt off about it. 

Dahlia knew who she was. She knew about her life, her ambitions, her relationships and her past. She didn’t have full on amnesia, but her death was a blur she couldn’t see through. Was she murdered? Why is her body still on the ground? Why was she killed off in a park of all places? Where are the police? Maybe they hadn’t been called. Oh dear christ, someone’s gonna have to find her body. That’s gonna suck. Maybe she could call the police herself?

No luck. The phone slipped right through her hands. Damn. She didn’t want anyone to have to see this, but apparently she has no power over it. Might as well see what she can do as a ghost. Dear christ though, she’s never felt more exhausted in her life. A little nap couldn’t hurt.

When she finally awoke it was blindingly bright. Must’ve slept for a while then. Unfortunately though, the police had arrived, meaning someone had to have seen her pale corpse laying limp on the floor. How unpleasant to think about. Dahlia didn’t mind that she was dead, in fact it was ideal for her. She’d never enjoyed living all too much, so this was probably best for everyone. What she did mind though was the fact she might’ve involuntarily dragged others down with her, which is why she didn’t enjoy thinking about how she may or may not have just traumatised some innocent civilian. On that thought, it’d probably be best to check up on how people are dealing with this. Actually, on second thought, maybe not, she wouldn’t want to see her loved ones mourning. But then what was there to do? It was surprisingly boring being dead. Fine. She’d check up on them, what harm could it do?

Apparently, a lot. She’d been in her house for approximately five whole seconds before immediately being shot down by pure regret. Of course her family were mourning, what the hell did she think they’d be doing? Christ, this wasn’t how she thought she’d be spending her first day as a ghost. It was depressing. Maybe she should check back later. Next up on her list would be her best friend. This definitely won’t go wrong and most certainly won’t be equally as depressing.

It was equally as depressing. She’d never seen Akemi this shaken before, and quite honestly she prayed she’d never have to see her in this state ag-  
That’s strange. Akemi couldn’t see her, right? Then why was she looking dead at her?  
“What the f-fuck? I-Is this some kind of sick joke?”  
This is by far the most uncomfortable eye contact she’s ever made.  
“Wait, can you see me?”  
That can’t be right. She’s a ghost! She can walk through walls and shit! She can’t pick up phones! Is Akemi one of those ‘I see dead people’ dudes? But she sounded so surprised, if she could always see them she probably wouldn’t be so shocked, right?  
“A-am I hallucinating? I thought, I thought you were dead! Why the fuck would, would you scare me l-like that!”  
Akemi went in for what looked like a hug, and who would’ve guessed, she fell right through her friend.  
“‘Kemi, I’m pretty sure I’m a ghost.”  
“What, what in the everloving fuck.”

Now, for any normal person, this’d most likely be a fact you wouldn’t feel like facing, as it seems to make little to no sense. Akemi was a normal person in this regard. Maybe she was just losing it? Maybe this is how her brain dealt with loss? She still wasn’t over Dahlia’s death! It’d been like a day, why would anyone except her to be over it! How was she meant to accept her best friend may or may not be a ghost? Non of this makes any sense! 

“Hey, calm down, you look stressed as hell. If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who can see me, maybe that makes us soulmates or something!”  
What? Wait, so no one else can see her? Well, that explains it. She’s hallucinating.  
“How would that, how does that make any sense? Even if it was true, my, my soulmate is dead!”  
She couldn’t take this right now. Maybe she should just have a nap. Ghost/hallucinated Dahlia would probably be fine with it. Maybe her head would fix itself up when she gets up.

**Author's Note:**

> boy howdy is this self indulgent!! uhh idk where I’m going with this but if u somehow stumble upon it feel free to correct anything that seems off constructive criticism is always appreciateddddd  
> they’ll b more chapters but ao3 is dumb n won’t let me do The Thing that makes it go 1/?


End file.
